Je t'aime en noir et blanc
by Arum
Summary: Réponse au défi de Crazy Av sur le thème "Piano" Chat Noir sera-t-il capable de révéler ses sentiments à celle qu'il aime ?


Cela fait looooooongtemps que je n'avais rien écris et me revoilà sur le site, toute nouvelle sur ce fandom et, je dois dire, un peu rouillée. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui vous gène ou que j'ai oublié de corriger.

Pour ceux qui se le demande, je ne veux surtout pas dénigrer les yamaha, j'ai moi même appris à jouer sur l'un d'eux puisque c'était la marque du piano de ma mère et de ceux du conservatoire que j'ai fréquenté. En vrai, je ne sais pas bien jouer, j'ai toujours été très nulle ^^ mais à cause de ça, j'ai tendance à penser que ce sont des pianos de moyenne gamme alors qu'ils peuvent être de très bonne qualité.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **OoOoO**

La nuit est noire d'encre quand les héros rendent justice. Cette nuit ne fait pas exception. Un homme cocu, fou de douleur, avait été akumatisé dans la soirée. Et ce n'est que bien tard dans la nuit, après avoir appelé Rena Rouge à la rescousse, que les super héros officiels de Paris avaient réussi a désakumatiser l'homme et à le ramener chez un ami à lui.

En refermant la porte, Ladybug se frotta les mains. Encore une bonne chose de faite. Et, comble de la soirée, aucun miraculous n'avait été utilisé cette fois-ci. Ladybug posa ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla en s'approchant de ses compagnons.

« Bien joué, vous deux. Heureusement que tu es arrivée à temps, Rena.

-Yep ! En tout cas, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Une minute de plus et vous auriez fait votre plongeon dans la Seine ! Ça aurait été drôle !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mouiller les cheveux, merci bien »

Rena laissa échapper un rire étranglé, comme un petit glapissement. Elle se tourna alors vers Chat Noir qui n'avait rien dit depuis la désakumatisation, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle attrapa le félin par le cou dans un geste de virilité câline, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Bah alors, Chaton, on ne me dis pas merci ? »

Il se dégagea en claquant la langue d'agacement. Ladybug et Rena Rouge échangèrent un regard confus. Chat Noir n'était que très rarement de mauvaise humeur après tout. Ladybug s'approcha du garçon et posa une main chaude sur son bras. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui par rapport a Rena, celui de le calmer et de l'écouter.

« Chat Noir ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour son partenaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta pas de se dégager, mais au contraire, leva vers elle des yeux de chaton battu. Il soupira alors, détournant de nouveau le regard.

« J'en ai marre des akumas nocturnes surprises. Je devais faire autre chose ce soir. Quelque chose d'important …

-Et tu n'as pas pu faire ce que tu devais faire …

-Désolée, Chat Noir, je pensais pas … si tu veux, on peut te donner un coup de patte, Ladybug et moi ! Si ça peux t'aider …

-M'aider ?! Oh, oui, ça pourrais marcher si on y travaille tout les trois … , murmure-t-il. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Nous déranger ? Mais tu plaisantes, Chat, on va pas laisser un pote dans le besoin ! N'est-ce pas, Ladybug ?

-Bien sur ! On est des partenaires et on doit s'entraider ! Dis nous ce qu'il faut faire, Chaton ! »

Chat Noir retrouva son sourire. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux amies, mais il n'avait pas osé. C'était tellement personnel … il leur fit tout de même signe de le suivre et partit d'un bond. Le chemin, il le connaissait par cœur, il aurait pu le suivre, même en temps qu'Adrien. La première fois qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit, les conditions météorologiques étaient idéales ! Oh, bien sur, il y était déjà allé la journée. Mais la journée, ce n'était pas pareil. La journée, le lieu dégageait un sentiment de puissance, de majesté. Le sentiment de n'être qu'un grain de sable au milieu d'une plage, une poussière dans l'univers. C'était un sentiment étouffant, mais salutaire en même temps, capable de remettre en place le plus orgueilleux des hommes. Mais la nuit …

La nuit, la froideur pale de la lune offrait au lieu une ambiance opaline, féerique, onirique. Presque irréelle. Une ambiance merveilleuse. Adrien avait fait ses recherches et ses calculs : demain soir, ce sera la pleine lune et la lune sera exposée au sud-sud-ouest. Et il savait comment faire pour augmenter la magie du lieu.

Ils arrivèrent sur place et il les fit entrer par une des fenêtres qu'il avait pris soin de laisser ouvert la veille. La beauté du lieu cloua les deux jeunes héroïnes sur place. Et elles oublièrent de respirer pendant un moment. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant : le lieu avait été bien choisi. Chat noir s'éloigna un moment d'elles et revint avec un grand tas de tissus dans les bras.

« Whoa ! Le Grand Palais est magnifique ce soir !

-Tu as raison, c'est sublime,en effet … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant d'instruments de musique dans la salle ?

-Ils préparent une exposition éphémère sur les différents instruments musicaux ce mois-ci. Le piano là-bas au milieu va servir à plusieurs démonstrations apparemment. Tenez les filles, allez attacher les draps aux crochets aux murs et le long des câbles que j'ai tendu hier soir. »

Du doigt, Chat Noir désigna le plafond en verre sur lequel on pouvait voir de fins traits, sûrement les câbles dont il parlait. Pour montrer l'exemple, il sauta sur le mur jusqu'à un des crochet du mur qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour attacher un câble et y attacha le coin d'un drap. Il prit son élan sur le mur, le coin opposé du tissu dans la main, et atteignit le prochain crochet. Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Il leur indiqua quel drap devait aller où et s'occupa juste d'attacher les draps au centre de la pièce, le long des câbles, selon les marques qu'il avait déjà fait selon ses calculs.

En deux heures, tout avait été installé. Résultat, le palais, d'habitude si lumineux même en cas de pleine lune, se retrouve dans le noir complet. Complet, non pas tout à fait. Un cône de lumière opaline éclaire majestueusement le piano au centre de la pièce, comme un spot d'une blancheur laiteuse. Sous les yeux impressionnés des deux filles, Chat Noir admire son travail. Enfin, elles l'avaient aidés, mais c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée et qui avait fait les calculs pour savoir comment couper le tissu au centimètre près. Et pour rajouter à sa modestie naturelle, il est fier de lui et du résultat.

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Chat, c'est magnifique !

-Superbe, en effet. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Chat Noir hésite, il ne sait pas s'il peut leur en parler. Ses sentiments sont neufs, encore troublés par celle qui se tient devant lui. Mais ses sentiments sont fort, suffisamment pour l'avoir obligé à détacher les yeux de sa lady. Et puis, il doit être honnête envers sa partenaire, c'est la base de toute relation saine, non ? Il soupire, nerveux, et se tord les doigts.

« Eh bien, en fait … disons qu'il y a cette fille que j'apprécie beaucoup

-Tu veux parler de Ladybug ! Oui, on sait tous que tu es …

-Non ! C'est … une autre fille ... »

Il s'en veut d'avoir nié aussi vigoureusement, mais le mal est fait. Rena est estomaquée et visiblement choquée. Quant à Ladybug, elle est simplement surprise, et presque soulagée. C'en est vexant.

« QUOI ! Mais, mec, t'es amoureux de Ladybug depuis tellement longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Chaton ...

-Peut importe ce que je peux te dire, tu me rejettes, Ladybug. Je sais que ton cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce que je ressens pour toi, tu es mon premier amour. Mais je n'en peux plus. Et j'ai trop mal. Et puis, il y a cette fille. Elle aussi a le cœur brisé, on se réconforte ensemble. Et … je … je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. J'aimerai lui dire.

-Chat, je serai heureuse si tu peux être heureux avec elle. Je te souhaite le meilleur.

-Merci, ma lady »

Ladybug décide de serrer Chat Noir dans ses bras. S'il avait trouvé une autre fille à aimer, il en serait plus heureux. Il ne la draguera plus aussi lourdement, enfin il fallait espérer. Et surtout, ça permet à Ladybug de mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres sentiments, qui devaient être tout aussi confus, voire plus, que ceux de Chat Noir.

Rena n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire, après tout, c'était LEUR problème. Mais quand elle pensait aux chutes d'audiences qu'allait connaître le Ladyblog à cause de cette affaire, elle s'en rendait malade. A moins qu'elle ne trouve qui était la mystérieuse élue !

« Mpf. On peut au moins savoir qui est la chanceuse ?

-Mais bien sûr, tu veux pas que je te donne mon vrai nom, mon adresse, deux cents balles et un mars pendant qu'on y est ? »

Raté

« Mais c'est gentil de me soutenir.

-Bien sûr qu'on te soutient, p'tit chat, c'est super ! Mais si tu voulais lui montrer un piano, tu aurais juste pu l'emmener dans n'importe quel magasin d'instrument.

-Tu sais, parfois, dans l'art, ce qui est important, ce n'est pas l'œuvre. C'est la performance. »

Et il s'avance, digne et fier, vers ce piano qui n'attends que lui et ses doigts agiles. Ce piano à queue – comme lui - et noir – comme lui – illuminé par le clair de la lune. Lentement, il s'assoit, retire ses gants avec une patience religieuse et caresse amoureusement les touches.

Un frisson lui traverse le corps en sentant les touches sous la pulpe de ses doigts. C'est … si différent de son piano, le Pleyel, celui de sa chambre. Celui là, il le connaît par cœur, il sait la douceur des touches d'épicéa recouvertes de nacre, il sait la dureté des feintes d'ébène. Il aime le son puissant, plaintif et chaud qui sort de l'instrument qu'il maîtrise parfaitement de ses doigts agiles. Ce piano s'est imposé dans son cœur comme une évidence, il l'aime depuis si longtemps que leur quotidien ressemble à une routine. La plus douce des routines. Parfois, il pimente leur vie et tente quelques morceaux d'improvisation purement intimiste.

Mais le piano - son piano - sonne pareil pour son père. Pareil pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne sonne pas différemment pour lui, lui n'est qu'un joueur parmi de nombreux autres. Comme si … comme si lui, il n'était rien. Le jour où il l'a découvert, il en a eu le cœur brisé, l'âme détruite. Il n'a pu en tirer qu'une seule conclusion : il n'est pas digne de ce piano. Il n'est pas digne de sa voix riche, de sa notoriété, de sa finesse. Ce piano appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, lui, il n'est rien, il ne le mérite pas. Il gardera toujours ce lien, spécial, amical, mais il ne ressent plus rien.

Et c'est à ce moment, dans cette errance dissonante, qu'il a rencontré ce piano, le Yamaha qui se trouve là, minuscule, fragile au centre du Grand Palais. Lui, il n'a rien de tape à l'œil : piano à queue tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, il est beau sans être époustouflant, et sa structure en sapin et en plastique le rend banal au-delà du possible. Ils sont si nombreux, les pianos de ce type, si communs. Les touches de sapins recouverts d'un revêtement synthétique rendent les touches glissantes lors des passages difficiles et les feintes ne sont pas mieux. Mais ce piano là, lui, il l'écoute. Ce piano le comprends. Ce piano sait ce qu'il ressent … parce qu'il ressent la même chose.

Chat Noir souffle pour évacuer le stress. Il frotte ses mains sur son costume pour évacuer la sueur. Il teste les notes et les pédales pour évacuer son appréhension.

Le piano lui réponds d'une douce complainte. Les notes sont longues et appuyées, lentes et entraînantes. Avec un sourire, Chat Noir comprends. Ce piano est timide. Pas de staccato avec lui tant qu'il ne sera pas en confiance. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller vite. Il teste une petite improvisation. Le chant du piano résonne jusque dans son âme, grave, lent, désespéré. Désespéré, il l'est aussi. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que les destin les a mis sur le même chemin.

Il tousse légèrement.

« Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui jouer. »

Les deux filles se rapprochent du piano, subjuguées, muettes devant ce spectacle à la fois magique et incompréhensif. Elles ne connaissent pas le piano, elles ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et pourtant, il semblerait que la complainte de Chat Noir et du Yamaha ait réveillé quelque chose en elles.

Il posa alors ses doigts sur les touches plastifiées, frissonnant à leur contact, et appuya doucement en fermant les yeux. La suite, ses doigts la connaissent mieux que lui même. La « Sonate au clair de lune » est un de ses morceaux préférés.

La première partie est lente, calme, la musique se dévoile par vagues, comme ses sentiments. Souvent calmes, ils peuvent exploser de manière formidable.

La deuxième est bien plus légère, sautillante, mais il sent que le piano ne veux pas exécuter les notes trop courtes. Chat Noir est un gentleman, il met dessus un point d'honneur et baisse légèrement le tempo.

La troisième partie est un morceau violent, douloureux. Il sent ses colères lui échapper, mais le piano ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Au contraire, il hurle sa douleur avec lui, en parfaite synchronie avec son joueur. Ils crient leur désespoir au monde entier, ensemble, deux coeur brisés à la recherche d'un soutien.

Pendant tout le jeu, Chat Noir ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle. Les feintes et leur couleur noire lui rappellent ses cheveux, souvent attachés, parfois lachés, toujours attirants. Le plastique des touche de mauvaise qualité ressort bleu sous les rayons lunaires, le bleu de ses yeux. Il peut entrapercevoir les reflets de Ladybug et de Rena rouge sur la laque du piano, et ça lui rappelle les couleur de son visage fin, le rouge des ses lèvres et le pèche de sa peau. La connexion avec le piano n'en est que plus fort et il parvient à l'apprivoiser plus vite qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

La toute fin semble si dure, presque impossible. Bientôt, il devra s'arrêter, se séparer du piano, rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il viennent de se trouver ! Bien sur, une voix raisonnable pourra sûrement lui dire que « ce n'est pas grave, tu la reverras demain » mais lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut entendre. Hélas, ainsi va la vie, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il appui une dernière fois sur les touches.

Il reste un moment les yeux fermés, comme ça, il entend encore la musique résonner en lui. Le maelstrom d'émotions qu'il ressent se calme. Il souffle à nouveau et ouvre les yeux.

Ladybug et Rena semblent sous le choc. La musique n'était destinée à aucune d'elles et pourtant elles en ressentent la portée comme si la mélodie et le jeu leur avait été dédié. Elles se regardent, le regard flou, les yeux embués de larmes, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé sur le visage de l'autre. Après ce spectacle, en vérité, elles ne peuvent plus parler, elles n'ont plus qu'un seul mot en tête.

« Adrien » pour l'une

« Nino » pour l'autre.

Elles se retournent ensemble dans un geste synchrone vers le pianiste qui semble aussi bouleversé qu'elles. Des larmes coulent sur son visage, mais il ne les remarque pas. Au contraire, un sourire adoucit son visage. Lui aussi, il a un nom qui le hante, un nom doux et mélodieux comme la première partie de la sonate, qui remplit sa poitrine d'une chaleur tiède. Il a la gorge serrée mais il tente quand même de claquer légèrement la langue pour reprendre possession de son droit à la parole.

« Alors ? Vous pensez que ça lui plaira ? »

Mais vu les réactions des jeunes filles en face de lui, dans un sens, il connaît déjà la réponse. Il ferme les yeux et il peut voir son visage, son visage à elle. Alors, il fait venir son nom à elle jusqu'à sa langue, dans un roulement sucré, et le murmure si bas que seul le piano l'entend.

« Marinette »


End file.
